Tocar
by Paulawot
Summary: "Sentia meu coração bombeando vida pelo meu corpo, graças somente aos seus toques, eles me davam a certeza de estar em plena realidade e ao seu lado!" - Fic escrita para o Chall de Fetiches do forum 6v.


**Autora:**Paulawot**  
>Beta:<strong> Debí Kvothe**  
>Shipper:<strong>Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy**  
>Gênero:<strong>Romance/Drama**  
>Classificação:<strong> M**  
>Notas:<strong>_A fic contém cenas de sexo explicito entre dois homens (slash).. se num curte cai fora ... é melhor pra vc... _

**Disclaimer:**Não tenho os direitos autorais de Harry Potter. É tudo da J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. E blá blá blá ...

**Capitulo 1 – Sentindo.**

E naquele momento não existe nada além da sensação constante de se estar vivo. Cada célula do seu corpo enviava ondas elétricas ao seu sistema nervoso, nublado com as constantes arremetidas que seguiam cada vez mais vigorosas. Todo seu corpo estremecia ao sentir cada centímetro de sua pele ser coberto pelas mãos frias, o aperto cada vez mais forte em seus braços lhe dava a certeza que pulsava vida em seu ser, que ele não era um mero fantoche largado às traças dentro de um quarto escuro.

As gotas de suor que banhavam a cadência irregular daquele deslizar fazia com que a pouca racionalidade fugisse de seus pensamentos, só existindo aquele corpo abaixo do seu. Só havia aqueles gemidos entrecortados que demandavam mais, pediam desesperadamente para que aquilo durasse a eternidade, porque ambos sabiam que finalmente tinham encontrando o seu lugar.

A necessidade extrema daqueles toques carregados de desejo desmedido, a vontade suplicante de sua mente, querendo, _precisando_ ter a afirmação que seu coração bombeava o sangue que lhe regava a vida.

Um arrepio subiu da base de sua coluna até a nuca de fios arrepiados, eriçando cada pêlo que havia em seu caminho, um sorriso espontâneo apareceu em sua face.

Uma estocada mais forte fez o corpo levemente menor se agarrar com força em seus cabelos, e o suspiro de prazer varrer a pele de seu pescoço, enquanto ele o segurava como se assim pudesse ter a certeza que seu mundo de autocontrole não se desvaneceria naquelas sensações maravilhosas que viam do ponto onde seu corpo se ligava com o do outro.

Querendo sentir mais daqueles movimentos sutis do quadril que movia-se de encontro ao seu, passou os braços pela cintura estreita, assim erguendo a figura esbelta e esguia, em um impulso o fez se sentar, passando uma perna alva por cada lado de seu quadril.

Foi agraciado com os olhos pratas cintilando em luxúria por entre as pálpebras semicerradas. Um sorriso presunçoso brotou dos lábios vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos compartilhados. A intensidade do olhar que trocaram fazia o sangue em suas veias queimar como se um fogo dentro dele se alastrasse e incendiasse cada misero átomo que compunham seu corpo.

Os orbes verdes faiscaram em resposta, demando aquilo que esperava do outro. Não se fazendo de rogado, Draco desceu suas mãos, que até o momento repousavam em meio à confusão negra e macia. Uma delas repousou nos ombros levemente largos e esculpidos, e a outra em um puxão forte fez com que Harry pendesse a cabeça para trás, deixando a área de seu pescoço livre.

Quanto tempo ele não havia esperado por algo assim? Cada poro pelo qual saiam seus fios de cabelo sentiram a brutalidade daquelas mãos de dedos finos e delicados, e mesmo com a violência imposta, o moreno se deliciava com a sensação de dor causada pela vontade selvagem que ambos sentiam de querer marcar presença naquele ato sincronizado.

O loiro deslizou os lábios pela pele suada, sorvendo e mordiscando cada parte que sua boca conseguia alcançar. Incentivado pelo arquear do corpo e do forte aperto em sua cintura, começou um sobe e desce no membro que se encaixava perfeitamente a ele.

Sabia que estava sendo cruel até consigo mesmo, mas não conseguia se impedir. Queria vislumbrar cada expressão de puro deleite do moreno e ter a certeza que era ele quem o deixava naquele estado quase catatônico de prazer.

Olhando diretamente para a face linda de Harry, Draco se sentiu ainda mais excitado, seu estado beirando a loucura. A respiração descompassada do moreno vinha acompanhada de suas bochechas levemente coradas, dos fios negros apontando para todos os lados, do lábio inferior sendo mordido levemente e daquela mata verde e perigosa na qual se aventurava, perdendo-se do mundo a sua volta. Existia somente seu coração batendo de encontro com o dele.

Harry sabia que não iria durar muito mais, não fazia idéia de quanto tempo já estavam emaranhados sobre os lençóis de sua cama, só sabia que mesmo querendo que a eternidade pudesse surgir, paralisando o tempo naquele vai e vem delicioso, ele não agüentaria. Precisava daquele rompante ao atingir o clímax, quase tanto quanto precisava de ar. Aquele ponto de explosão era a certeza na sua mente que nada do que estava vivendo era uma ilusão, e que _sim_, aquele loiro estava rebolando sobre ele de uma maneira a levá-lo a ficar sob um fio de clareza em seus pensamentos.

Aquele corpo era tão quente por dentro e as paredes que o engolfavam tinham uma maciez que poderiam levar a insanidade, toda a textura daquele corpo contrastava com o seu. Por isso, Harry sabia que estava condenado.

"Mais forte, Potter... vem... mais... forte..." A frase saia aos golfos, enquanto ele apressava os movimentos do quadril, levando sua próstata de encontro direto ao membro pulsante do moreno.

Sentindo as contrações do corpo do loiro, Harry em um movimento calculado o deitou novamente na cama, não esperando nem um instante e já se impulsionando contra o corpo delgado que o estava tirando de foco.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e a ligação ali estabelecida foi tão intima quanto toda a atividade que ali os unia.

Ambos sabiam que era cedo demais, aquilo era só sexo. Mas era impossível para os dois pensarem isso, principalmente quando toda sua mente só era preenchida com a presença, com o cheiro, os sons e a sensação de cada parte de seu corpo entrando em fundição com o do outro.

O frenesi de cada estocada indo mais fundo, somada aos choques elétricos que cada célula de sua derme enviava para o seu sistema nervoso, fizeram Harry soltar gemidos cada vez mais altos e sua mente só o guiava para _mais_, mais _rápido_, mais _duro_, mais _selvagem_. Aquilo _sim era tudo_ o que precisava. Tudo o que _necessitava_.

Finalmente se sentia vivo e completo, o vazio que sempre sobrepunha sua existência e que o jogava em direção a um precipício de tormentas estava sendo levado junto com sua capacidade mental de assimilar qualquer coisa que não fosse os quase gritos desesperados de Draco, indicando que o loiro estava tão perto do êxtase quanto ele.

Segurou de maneira firme o membro do loiro, começando uma masturbação gostosa no mesmo ritmo do seu quadril. Aquilo foi demais pra Malfoy, que jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos em puro deleite de prazer.

Era maravilhoso sentir a pele macia que abrigava em suas mãos. Conseguia senti-lo ficar mais e mais duro a cada minuto que antecipava o prazer pleno. Harry se inclinou e capturou em seus lábios aquela boca tão desejada, a língua aveludada fazendo maravilhas. Draco, aproveitando o beijo arrebatador, enfiou uma mão nos cabelos volumosos do moreno, aprofundando o beijo, e com a outra trouxe de maneira bruta a cintura que o enviava ao paraíso em terra para mais perto, o fazendo entrar em seu corpo de uma maneira deliciosa. Ser preenchido daquela forma o fez chegar ao tão esperado orgasmo.

Soltou um gemido longo, e seu corpo inteiro se convulsionou quando sua semente lambuzou ambos os abdomens e a mão do outro, que diminuía seu ritmo gradativamente.

Sentido o canal, no qual se acabava de prazer, se apertar com as ondulações da cintura estreita, Harry foi ao limite. Viu tudo branco por um minuto, enquanto sentia todo o seu liquido se esvair e a toda a plenitude o alcançar.

Desabou em cima do loiro, ambos se abraçaram com desespero, procurando algo em que se apoiar para não sucumbirem a inconsciência. Não queriam de repente acordar e se encontrarem sozinhos em suas respectivas camas. Tudo fora intenso demais, não queriam jamais que fosse apenas um sonho vívido.

Abriram os olhos, e quando o verde cintilante encontrou a prata tempestuosa, os lábios selaram um beijo terno e cheio de sentimentos jamais explorados.

Harry não sabia como Draco estava com relação a tudo que compartilharam naquele quarto. Só sabia que ele estava completo, nem todas as suas experiências anteriores poderiam ser comparadas com tudo que viveu ali.

Tudo parecia ter outra cor, o desafio de ter aquele loiro em seus braços era algo sem igual, só essa perspectiva fazia o seu sangue correr por todo seu corpo como se desesperado para enchê-lo de uma felicidade diferente. Não a alegria mórbida que tinha nos seus dias, mas um sentimento completo.

Aquela escuridão que sempre se escondia a cada sombra de sua vida não estava mais ali com ele, sua mente só conseguia pensar no brilho intenso que o acompanharia a partir dali.

HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD

**N/A:** Aiiiiiiiiiii .. essa fic ia para o Chall de Fetiches lah no 6v ... ainda esta em tempo, mas como eu me conheço sei q não vou conseguir acabá-la em menos de 15 dias... então resolvi postá-la por aqui mesmo... ela terá no Maximo uns 4 caps, eu só realmente quero explorar a idéia do fetiche em si. Mostrar os pontos psicológicos q levaram o personagem a pensar e ver as coisas de certo modo.

Então... estou insegura hahsuashua, eu sempre sou shaushaus xD.. mas vou adorar receber algum review se vcs gostaram..

Sei q o cap foi bem básico, tendo somente a NC em si, mas nos próximos muitos lados serão explorados, eu realmente pesquisei sobre algumas coisas e espero q o resultado agrade vcs.

E ahhh ... eu tenho mais uma idéia de fic com relação a fetiches... mas ela vai estar mais diretamente ligada a fetichismo, portanto ela será de um ponto de vista mais filosófico.

Quando eu terminar de escrever essa, começarei esse novo projeto. Talvez não agrade a todos ... mas eu realmente gostei do plot que criei e vou explorá-lo.

Agradecimento especial a minha beta, amiga, namorada hasuhsuahs linda .. Déh sem os seus incentivos eu não seria nada amore. Obrigada mesmo.

**N/B:**** Olá, pessoas. **

**Paula realmente precisa parar de ser insegura com as coisas que escreve. Minha primeira fanfic foi meio fail, e fiquei realmente feliz por todas as críticas construtivas que recebi, pois me fizeram amadurecer bastante e acho que melhorei minha escrita com isso.**

**A da Paula nem chega aos pés da minha. Tá linda, e ela consegue explorar sentimentos tão bem *inveja***

**Mas okay, estou tentando diminuir meus falatórios em notas finais porque ninguém lê mesmo! **

**Se você leu, deixe uma review. Faz bem pra autora e a incentiva a continuar! **


End file.
